Warriors- A Broken Promise
by BadgerSpirit
Summary: Stormkit knew she was different. Her father hated her. Her mother is gone. Her brothers promised to take care of her and protect her from bullies, but they didn't. Forced to be a medicine cat, Stormpaw grew cold and aggressive. Four moons into training, she runs off with her best friend to Shoreclan. Now her original clan is falling apart, and she needs to save them. But she won't.
1. Chapter 1

"Quailsnow push!" hissed a large grey speckled tom as he stood above the struggling she-cat. The other gave him a sharp glare, telling him she was trying the best she could. A rustling came from outside the den as a soaked shape stepped in.

"Sleetstar seriously? I tell you to leave and you just barge back in. Quailsnow needs her space!" growled the cat through a mouth full of leaves and a single stick. The tom flattened his ears and stalked out of the cave, giving aggressive looks to anyone who dared glance at him.

Sighing, the she-cat trotted over to the birthing queen, her eyes filled with sympathy. "Put the stick in you mouth and bite when the pain comes. Seeing the queen was in pain, the took the stick and lightly shoved it into her jaws

A splitting pain ran up her paw as she quickly pulled it back. "Mouse-dung! Your not supposed to bite me!" the medicine cat spat, her eyes filled with rage. Quailsnow ducked her head in embarrassment, flicking her ear as she muttered an apology, "Sorry Thrushcall.." After realizing that she had snapped at the younger clan cat, she quickly licked her behind the ear, then continued to help her give birth.

"When I say go, push as hard as you can".

Sleetstar poked his head in rapidly, his eyes frantic. "Is everything ok? The kits? Quailsnow?" Thrushcall looked up and smiled. She gave him the signal to come over to see his new kits.

'Im a father!" the leader thought as he quickly stepped over. He eyed the kits carefully, sucking in every bit of detail. The first was a large dark grey tabby tom. Sleetstar was pleased at his large size. The second was a gray speckled tom, just like him. The third was a small silver and black she-cat. Eying her closer, he noticed something was off. She was missing one of her legs.

"What is the meaning of this!" he growled, unsheathing his claws and raking them across his mates muzzle. She stared at him in shock, her ears pulled back. He gestured to the third kit. As Quailsnow eyed the kit carefully, realization slid on her face. 'Sleetstar will never accept her.. and if I do, I will loose my mate, if I dont, the poor kit will have a terrible life..'

Snarling again, the leader breathed in the cream she-cats face. "This cat is not my daughter and will never be! I suggest we kill her now, by feeding her to the foxes or tossing her into a river".

The queen made up her mind as quick as possible. "No! She is out daughter for Starclan's sake! If you don't want to, I will raise her myself." The tom looked surprised, his amber eyes widening. "If thats your decision.." he breathed, pulling out his claws, "We loose a valuable clan member".

Sleetstar lunged forward and scratched her throat, then stood on her neck. Her paws flailed weakly, attempting to throw him off, but it was no use. He leaned forward and bit her neck.

The tom pulled back and stared at the mangled body, then screeched. "A fox! A fox has gotten into the nursury! It killed Quailsnow!"

A cream she-cat and a blue-grey she-cat entered the den, shocked looks on their faces. They sniffed the air, the scent of fox reeking the air, from the fox-dung Sleetstar had stepped in earlier. He did his best to fake cry, and the clan seemed to believe him.

The leader turned to stare at his unnamed kits. "Your Spiderkit", he muttered proudly. His eyes gazed over to the other two. "Your Greykit...and your _Stormkit_." Thrushcall gasped. Stormstar was an evil cat who had tried to take over the clans, killing almost a whole clan, and Sleetstar had named her after him.

He got up and left his kits, leaving them to Autumnshade, a nursing queen, to go "mourn" for his dead mate. The grey tom growled, thinking of Stormkit. ' _You will never be my daughter. Once we are alone, I will kill you, and you wont be able to stop me"._


	2. Chapter 2

Excited squeals from kits playing a game of 'Chase the Mouse' filled the clearing. Two were placed on the sidelines, keeping to themselves.

Giggling, one patted the other on the face with her paw. "Shush now little kit. All the laughing will cause your fur to fall off", she snickered, her eyes shining with amusement. The opposite kit fell onto her back, kicker her one back leg in the air, laughing. However, there fun only lasted for a few minutes.

"Icekit! Get over here so I can clean your pelt. You can come too if you want Stormkit", called a voice from across the clearing. The white kit sprang up and grabbed her friends scruff. "Get up lazy furball!" she teased.

Rolling her eyes Stormkit flipped onto her stomach and got to her paws as well. "Race ya!" the feline howled as she took off, a slight limp in her run. Growling, Icekit lunged forward, "Oh you won't win this time!"

"Hey look! The rejects playing together. Guess all the crowfood was busy today!" laughed a brown tabby. The running kits halted, their smiles faltering.

"Stop it Oatkit", Icekit hissed, her eyes narrowing. While she was defending herself, the second kit glanced at her paws, trying to show no emotion. A tail came and slammed into her face. Looking up, she saw Icekit staring at her and the other kits trying not to laugh. "So much for having Leglesskit to back you up!" Skykit cried, then burst into fits of giggles. The rest laughed, but not as much. When they stopped, they all glared at the tortoiseshell, who kept on laughing.

"Shut your trap Skykit", Runningkit hissed, rolling her eyes. Stormkit's brothers smirked at their sister, sticking their tongues out. Tears strayed from her olive green eyes as she turned and limped away sobbing. No one would accept her.

"Stormkit's such a looser! She ran off to her mom..oh wait! She doesn't have one!" cackled Greykit as she left the clearing. Icekit narrowed her eyes and shoved her muzzle in his face. "Neither do you!", she hissed, "She is your sister!" The tom scoffed. "Ha. That thing will never be my sister. Not in a million moons!"

Spiderkit laughed as the she-cat's face boiled with rage. Icekit stalked away to the direction her friend headed.

"Buh-bye reject!" they all shouted, then continued their game.

As the clan cat entered the nursery, she saw her mother nuzzling Stormkit. "Its ok sweetie. They can't hurt you now". Smiling softly, the white cat walked forward and layed down in front of the silver and black kit.

"Cheer up. Tomorrow we become apprentices! We can hunt together and patrol together! Won't that be fun?" Icekit smiled, flicking her tail. Stormkit perked up. "Yeah! And we can learn to fight!"

"No you won't." meowed a harsh voice. The kit looked up to she her father, Sleetstar. "What do you mean sir?" she answered, her eyes filled with fear. "Your going to be a medicine cat. You can never be a warrior." Staring with shock, the grey spotted kit saddened again.

"But I don't want to be a medicine cat! I want to hunt and fight!" she squeaked. The leader snarled and unsleathed his claws. "Listen here you piece of crowfood! Be glad I didn't kick you out of the clan to die. Your going to be a medicine cat whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes sir.." the kit squeaked, her ears pressing against her head. The queen was silent, she knew if she said anything, she would be exiled, or worse.

The large tom left, leaving his daughter in tears.

 **Scew you Sleetstar.**

 **Anyway, thanks to Bluestormytiger(who gave me the idea for the story) And everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
